Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Sakuya Ayanokouji
Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Sakuya Ayanokouji (ヤンデレの女の子に死ぬほど愛されて眠れない: 綾小路咲夜) is the first track of the Drama CD Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai 2. It is performed by Kaori Mizuhashi in the voice of Sakuya Ayanokouji. Lyrics Part 1 (Giggle) What a innocent looking face... If only we could stay like this forever... If you really look closely, you have an adorable face... And your cheeks, they look really soft... Is it okay if I touch them a bit...? (Dog barks) Ugh... (Dog barks) Hey! (Dog barks) Ultarasu! (Dog barks) Silence! (Dog barks) What will you do if he wakes up!? (Dog barks) (Protagonist rustles) Oh...! You're awake... Geez... To make me wait like that... You're kinda rude, you know? (Sign) I really wanted to touch your cheeks... But, at least I saw your sleeping face... So I'll just let this slip for now~ I-I didn't say thing! It's just your imagination, your I-MA-GI-NA-TION That's right! You always hear things wrong, right? Eh? Lap pillow...? (Sakuya shouts suddenly) A mere commoner, having me to give him lap pillow? That will reduce my purity! Be ashamed of your actions! (Sakuya is standing while blushing, but she realizes that the protagonist won't get up and is holding his head) Ah... Does it hurt? (She summons some servants by clapping) Someone, come here now! (Door opens & servants enters) Check his head for any injuries, and deal with it, pronto! And if this happens again, all of you will be fired! He just hit his head, and because of that, he can't stand ... This kind of cheap carpet is dangerous! While he is being examined, I think I better dispose of it...!? (Sign) (She summons more servants by clapping) (Door opens & servants enters) Take away this carpet and dispose of it! Place it in the disposal area immediately, okay? If you understand, then move it, now! (Servants leaves & closed the door) (Door is opening) Oh! Welcome back. How are you? (Protagonist walks towards the sofa where Sakuya is & sits next to her) W-well, The servants said that you don't have any injuries, so.. However, I didn't even bother to worry about it at all! I-I'm telling the truth, okay!? Not even a little or even a tiny bit, It did not bother me at all! Ughh... That face... You don't believe me, do you? Okay, fine... I don't care anymore... Geez! You're always like that... But, unlike the others... that attitude of yours is always same even when you're facing me, and that's one of the things I like about you.. Eh!! I'm saying something again!? I-I did not say anything! Geez! If I said.. I did not!! I did not, okay!!? That's enough for now... Even if you do things like that, you won't easily peak my temper~ Oh! By the way, did I not explain why you're here? From now on you will live here. I know you're not used to this kind of living... But please bear with it, alright? Why...? Well... Is it not obvious...? So that we can always see each other! We always see each other at school, you say!? Do you really think that is enough time!? In a day, we have 24 hours! In school, we spend 8 hours! And we spend 5 hours for school activities, so we only have 3 hours left! but even in those 3 hours, you always flirt with other girls! Or sometimes you go somewhere for a stroll, or sleep at the rooftop! And you won't even bother to face me! Even today! We only see each other just to greet good morning and goodbye! That isn't even considered communication! Yesterday was the same! And the day before, too... Even though I was talking to you like this, you're still around those other girls!! Ehh...? Uhh... W-well, that was... It's kinda embarrassing to say it in front of them.. That's not it!!! I have some business with you, so you always have to talk to me and only to me!! Geez... That's why a mere commoner won't understand a thing at all! Fine! Back to business, from now on do your best to cooperate with me. So? You're happy, right? I don't get it..? Geeeez!!! Why won't you get it!!! Fine! I'll repeat what I have said! You! From now on! Will live here!! You will eternally be unable to escape! From now on, this is now your home, your world! You... Will live in this room forever... Understood? Geez... From the start, and even until now, why are you still questioning me!? So that if I want to see you, I can easily find you, don't you get it!? You must always place the most valuable items near you, of course... Eh? (Sakuya mumbles "do whatever you like") D-d-do whatever I like...!? If you say things like that, it's kind of embarrassing, you know!? (Sakuya is talking to herself) If he says things like that so easily, I'll be dealing with some damage from it... I thought I wouldn't last until tommorrow, that almost got me... W-well~ If you swear to love me now, I might let you have some freedom out of kindness~ Be grateful for this, alright? Eh? E- Eh... Ah... My- My feelings... A- About you... I.. I like.. How should I know!? (Sakuya is talking to herself) That's not right Sakuya... if you don't confess now, you won't be able to create an eternal love~ And if you confess now.. all the bitches that attempt to surround him will probably give up on him~ No, they will surely give up on him~ Part 2 A-ahem I will only say this once, so listen closely, I... Sakuya Ayanokouji... have always... Li-... Lik-... I-... I don't hate you~! Wh-what is it!? And here I was, giving all my best to confess to someone for the 1st time in my life~! Don't tell me... You just don't get it, do you? I-It cannot be helped I'll convey it again in simpler wording, so that you, a mere commoner, can understand~! I... Have always... lo-... I lov-... I-... I don't hate you at all! H-hey~! It's not like I'm doing it wrong, right~!? It's a "I don't hate you and I dont hate you at all"!! You get the hint, right?! Yo- You- You said, "I like you" again~! I like you~!! like... without considering my feelings~ Saying "I like you"~~ (She hyperventilates) You...! Do you want to kill me using your ADORABLENESS!? That's right... That's definitely right! That was close... If I didn't notice it, I would've almost lost my life... But it's too bad... If you really want to defeat me, you're a hundred years too late~! You're now my possession... From now on you won't be able to go against me! Trying to run now is a waste of time! (Dog barks) In this room Ultarasu is here... (Dog barks) It's one of my pride & joys, you know? (Dog barks) If you stay here where you belong, he won't bite you to death... However, if you attempt to escape this room.. (Dog growls ferociously) Understood? A mere human can't possibly deafeat a trained K9, correct? (Dog growls more ferociously) As long as you won't think to escape, this dog isn't dangerous. Pet him sometimes, okay? (Dog growls & barks ferociously at the protagonist) School...? That is not necessary... For necessary knowledge, we'll just call some tutors... Man-to-man, with me of course! (Giggle) Just thinking about it makes me so happy~ An-anyway, You, from now on, will always be by my side. In here, those other whores won't be able to try to charm you. And you'll always and only look at me, correct? (Phone ringing) Geez, how noisy... Can't you see I'm busy? Is it that really important? (Phone ringing) What did you say, again? Intruders...? Show it in the monitor, now! (Turning on the monitor sounds) Oh... It's just those bitches... I didn't expect them to come this fast. Get rid of them, now... And don't kill them, okay? It would be bothersome if they died here... but as long as you don't kill them, I don't care how you "man handle" them. (Putting down the phone) Haaaaaahhh~~ What kind of horrible things will happen to them? Even though they deserve it, I still kinda feel sorry for them.. (Laughs hideously) You know those two, right~? If I'm correct... The one in the Miko garment is from the shrine you pray to, and other one is your cousin, right? Maybe... They were here to pick you up? Facing them right now, one-by-one, is a bit troublesome.. For now, I'll pay someone to do something at the shrine, and to your cousin's parents, what do you think? It's always much better and fast to pay people to do it... Besides, those kinds of whores won't receive any damage if you attack them head-on, but I think it's better to eliminate them all as soon as possible. Doing things like this even though they don't have any money, and besides, you already said "do as I like", right? But they still are having a go at me head-on, I can say they have guts to do that. But, they'll know sooner or later the difference of power between me and them. Money can't solve anything.... You say~? Haaahhh~~ You don't understand the power of money, do you~? There is no thing money can't buy... You can even buy a person's life, you know~? For example... You~ Mhm~ Okay~ From now on, I'll shower you with my affection and teach you everything that the power of money can do! And... by day, by day, by day, by day, by day, by day, by day.. You'll always be by my side! And love me by body and soul, okay? (Laughs) Just imagining this makes me so excited! (Giggles) It's getting late now, so lets continue this tomorrow! (Giggles) Well then... sleep well & sweet dreams~ External Links * Sakuya's track on Youtube Category:Tracks